One Piece Drabbles
by StrawhatAtHeart
Summary: A short collection of drabbles that I've written to get over writers block. I'm a neutral shipper so all ships are fair game. I do not have an update schedule as writers block is a sporadic occurrence.
1. Chapter 1 Pick Up Lines

**Disclaimer: i do not own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pick Up Lines

(SanjiXOC Modern Day AU)

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Sanji mused to the blonde sitting next to him at the bar. She rolled her eyes and, taking her drink, strode off. Sanji wistfully watched her as she disappeared into the crowd. Sighing he scanned the bar while contemplating going outside for a smoke.

"A bloody mary, please." A soft voice stood out from the noise around him. Sanji turned to see the speaker, a young woman a couple seats down. She wore a simple lace dress and her hazelnut hair cut in a sophisticated bob. She gently pushed up her square glasses with one hand, nervously fingering her drink with the other as she looked around the bar.

Grabbing his own drink Sanji slid smoothly into the seat next to the woman. She whipped her head around to face him, her hazel eyes alarmed. Regaining her composure she smiled. "Hey." She greeted him, her voice like a light bell.

Sanji melted a little at the sound. Gathering himself he mustered the courage to use the line he'd been saving all night. "You're so cool you make ice insecure, baby doll." Fuck, he thought to himself as he flushed bright red, That did not come out right.

To his surprise the woman giggled. "I've never heard that one before," She laughed, "Where'd you hear it?"

Sanji sat shocked at her light-hearted reaction. He smiled at himself and replied awkwardly as she sipped her drink, "From some asshole I knew..."

The woman giggled again, the sound like sweet music to Sanji's ears. "My name's Charlotte." She introduced herself between sips of her bloody mary. Sanji swore at that moment her smile was brighter than the sun itself.

"Sanji..." He breathed.

Charlotte stood, finishing her small drink. "Would you like to go for a walk with me Sanji?" She questioned, blushing slightly and leaving the money for the bartender under her empty glass. "I really don't care for bars."

Sanji downed the rest of the brandy he'd been nursing all night, the strong alcohol burning his throat. Ignoring the sensation he stood and paid for his drink. "If you don't mind me smoking." He replied, smiling and holding up a pack of All Blue Cigarettes.

Charlotte nodded, turning bright red, and chuckled, "You already are."


	2. Chapter 2 Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 2: Anniversary

(ZoroXRobin Modern Day AU)

"Oi, Shithead," Sanji's voice crackled painfully in Zoro's ear. "You better not forget your anniversary today. If I hear you made Robin-chwan sad I'll kick your ass."

Zoro frowned and growled, "I didn't forget, damn cook."

"Liar." Sanji spat back.

Zoro hung up the phone, frustrated. Truthfully he had forgotten about their anniversary. Thankfully he decided to go out jogging early this morning so he hadn't run into her just yet. He searched his pockets for money to buy a gift, unfortunately though he ended up with more bottle caps than coins. "Damn.." He swore counting out the dollar twenty five he had.

"You forgot didn't you?" A familiar, nasally voice tisked behind him.

Zoro tuned to see Usopp standing in his pajamas coffee mug in one hand and a leash in the other. His dog, a white sheep dog named Mary, stared up at Zoro with big black eyes. "No.." Zoro argues, hiding his measly change in a clenched fist.

Usopp sighed and shook his head. "Come on, Kaya was opening the shop when I left." He explained as he started off down the street. "We'll set you up with something for Robin."

Zoro followed his long nosed friend the best he could, Mary had to heard him back when he'd take a wrong turn. Finally they made it to Usopp and Kaya's small florist shop. Kaya was sweeping the sidewalk free of leaves and dirt. She smiled when she saw them and leaned the broom against her shoulder. "Morning boys." She called cheerfully.

Usopp pecked her on the cheek, being careful not to poke her with his long nose. "Morning," He mused. Zoro nodded her a greeting as Mary danced around her feet. "This lug-head forgot his anniversary again, so I'm gonna start a tab for him." He explained to Kaya as she giggled.

"A tab?" Zoro questioned nervously, sweat beading on his forehead. He already has too many issues with Nami's loan system, he didn't need any more debt.

Usopp, knowing his friends train of thought, looked offended. "You'll need to pay me back, but don't think for a second I'm as heartless as that witch. I'm not going to charge you interest or anything." He explained, leading Zoro into the quaint shop. Zoro was hit with the strong smell of pollen and glass cleaner. Usopp dragged himself behind the wrapping counter and pulled out a small bouquet of purple lilies. Zoro smiled, those would suit Robin perfectly.

"Just pay me back later." Usopp said, handing him the tissue wrapped bundle.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He sighed in relief.

"Yeah you do." Usopp reminded him, "Don't forget about your tab."

Zoro waved him off, leaving the tiny store. "Good luck." Kaya called out to him as he made his way down the street. Zoro rounded the corner confidently, clutching the flowers in his hand. The streets where slowly filling with the early morning traffic. Reaching the crosswalk Zoro looked around, realizing he had no idea where he was. The light turned green and he started to cross as a red sports car came barreling through the intersection.  
He barely made it out of the way, dodging to the right. He rolled on the hard asphalt, trying desperately not to crush the flowers under his weight. "Watch where you're going, damn it!" He shouted, picking himself up.

The car jerked to a sudden stop and the driver's side door flung open. "Zoro?! What are you doing in the middle of the street?" Luffy shouted as he got out of his car.

Zoro carefully gathered the now slightly bent lilies and stared at his friend. "It's a crosswalk, dumbass." He corrected him, sorely getting to his feet.

Luffy scratched the back of his shaggy head as he looked around. "I guess you're right" He laughed before turning his attention back to his moss headed friend, "So what are you doing here? You lost again or something?"

Zoro frowned and looked won at the ground. "No." He argued.

"Come on I'll give you a ride." Luffy offered seeing though his friends lie. He hopped back into the driver's seat and pushed open the passenger side door. Knowing better than to argue with the stubborn man, Zoro got in the car. As Luffy put the car in drive Zoro picked through the bent flowers, trying to make them presentable again. Luffy floored it and sent them flying down the street.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Zoro questioned, accustomed to his friends reckless driving.

"Usopp and I where making smoke balls yesterday and we used the coffee powder by mistake." He explained, "So Nami made me go out and buy more."

Zoro hummed in acknowledgement, still busy with his flowers. Luffy chatted on about useless things, meals Nami made, fights he picked, the usual. Zoro listened half way adding a 'yeah' or 'uh huh' when needed. It was as they rounded a particularly sharp corner that Luffy interrupted his train of thought. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, frantically turning the wheel.

Zoro looked up just in time to see them slam into a guard rail. The impact jerked him forward, slamming his head into the windshield as the airbag propelled itself into his diaphragm. He angrily pushed down the airbag as blood began to trickle down his face. His flowers had gotten sandwiched between his chest and the airbag and pollen was now smeared all over Zoro's gray running shirt. Luffy moaned next to him, "Nami's gonna kill me…"

Zoro grunted and kicked open the passenger door as he tried not to damage his flowers any further. Most of them where now completely flattened, the survivors stems where broken or otherwise disfigured. He looked at them disappointedly as a shrill voice called from down the street. "Are you guys ok!?"

Zoro looked up to see chopper rushing down the street with Franky in tow.

"Yo, Chopper!" Luffy called as he got out of the driver seat, his ever present smile plastered on his face.

The teen looked at the two of them, amazed they were able to stand after such a crash. "You really did it this time, Luffy" Franky whistled looked over the wrecked sports car.

Luffy scratched the back of his bleeding head. "But it's nothing you can't fix, right?"

"Don't worry bro," Franky assured him, "I'll make it SUPER again!"

While those two discussed repairs Chopper fussed over the wound on Zoro's head. The small teen needed to stand on tip toe to reach. "What were you thinking letting Luffy drive!?" He questioned worriedly.

Zoro shrugged. "Since he nearly ran me over I figured it's be safer if I was already in the car." He explained trying to pick out presentable flowers from the disheveled mess in his hand.

"What kind of logic is that!?" Chopper scolded, adhering the last bandage to his head.

Zoro huffed and looked down at his stop watch. He had forgotten to change the time setting after Sanji had interrupted his run so it was still counting the seconds. "Shit!" He exclaimed, as he changed it back to analog, "Robin's gonna be awake soon! I gotta go! Thanks Chopper!"

Zoro took off down the street, frantically trying to remember where his house was. "You're going the wrong way!" Chopper shouted after him, motioning towards the true direction of his home.

Zoro came to a screeching halt, the rubber soles of his running shoes leaving marks on the concrete. "Thanks again!" He called as he passed Chopper. Loose pedals from the damaged flowers flew in his wake as he sprinted around the corner. Seeing the park across the street he decided it must be a short cut. Careful to look both ways before crossing the street he began to jog down one of the many tree lined paths. He paused near the center fountain as he tried to calm his heavy breathing and racing heart. He looked around, slowly realizing that he had no idea where he was.

"Yohohohohoho…" A familiar laugh caught Zoro's attention. "Lost again I see, Zoro-san."

Zoro turned to see his elderly neighbor brook sitting on one of the park benches feeding the birds. "Why does everyone assume I'm lost?" Zoro questioned.

Brook smiled, stood, and grabbed his cane, the movement causing his afro to bob. "Yohohohohoho," He laughed, "Well seeing as you're not lost, how about escorting me home?"

Zoro sighed, "Yeah, why not?" He let Brook take a slight lead, listening to his cane hit the pavement in a steady rhythm. He looked down at the few flowers he had left. They were wilted and most of the pedals had fallen off.

"Looks like you've had quite the morning." Brook commented taking in Zoro's rough appearance. Zoro shrugged off the comment as they reached their street. He waved farewell to Brook and watched to make sure the old man got up his stairs before turning to go home. He unlocked the front door, trying his best to be quiet as he slipped inside.

He hadn't even finished easing the door shut when Robin greeted him, "Good morning." He turned to see her in the door of their kitchen, still in her pajamas. Her hair was pulled back and a hot cup of coffee steamed in her hands.

Zoro froze, blushing, before silently holding out the crumpled bundle of flowers. The wound on his head had started bleeding again, soaking the bandages Chopper had applied. His t-shirt was wrinkled and spotted with pollen and blood. Robin stared at him, taking it all in. A smile slowly crept onto her face as she started to laugh. "Fufufufu…" She covered her smile with a free hand, doubling over as she continued to laugh.

Zoro felt is face grow hotter. "What's so funny!?" He questioned, embarrassed.

"Nothing.." Robin chuckled, getting her laughter under control. Walking over to him, she tenderly took the flowers and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mugiwara Mart

(Modern AU)

Chopper sighed as he straightened his tie. His uniform was the smallest size they offered but it was still really baggy. He had only recently started working at his neighborhoods supermarket, but already he had seemed to fall into a routine. Go to school, come home, eat, and go to work. He was slightly dreading getting out of his borrowed VW bug. Though he needed the money to save for med school, this place was seriously weird. Knowing he couldn't afford being late he dragged himself out of the car and trigged up to the employee entrance.

"Hey it's the new bro!" The security manager, Franky's, voice buzzed through the com next to the door, "Come on in! Have a SUPER shift!"

"Thanks Franky!" He called as he heard the doors lock click open. He pulled the heavy door open and made his way up to the time clock. "36982.." He whispered to himself as he punched in. He soaked up the silence of the back room one last time before making his way out into the store. The low rumble of voices and the beeping of the cash registers assaulted his ears. It was Friday night so the store was packed. college students were getting booze for their parties and adults too lazy to make their own dinner bought up the deli stock as fast as Sanji could pump it out.

He went up to his assigned register and took his place at the end near the bags. That little square space was his domain. His cashier, an elderly man named Brook, was late yet again so he stared off into space for a little bit. "Toni, dear, since Brook is going to be a bit, could you help Zoro with carts? I do believe he got lost again." His manager Robin mused from her place at the aisle next to him.

"Uh, Sure." He nodded, slightly embarrassed to be caught slacking off so early into his shift. He went over to the employee rack next to the carts and grabbed one of the hooks before heading out into the parking lot. He almost smacked his face into the second automatic door, it was always so slow. The parking lot for Mugiwara Mart was fairly small with only ten cart return stations. For a normal person it would only take about 20 minutes to clear lot, but Zoro was anything but. He spotted his green haired coworker at the edge of the lot, trying to free a locked cart.

Chopper sighed and made his way over to him, pulling out the electric key in his apron pocket. Zoro saw him and waved him over. "Oi, Chopper!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back. Finally reaching the moss for brains he pointed the electric key at the carts front wheels until he heard the slight whirring of the wheels coming unlocked.

Zoro pushed the cart forward with ease. "How'd you do that?" He questioned scratching his spikey hair.

"I keep telling you the parking lot has an electric fence all around it and if a cart crosses that fence the wheels lock up. Then you have to use the electronic key that Robin gave you to unlock the wheels." He explained for the umpteenth time.

The older man stared at him blankly before stating, "So it's a mystery."

Chopper shook his head, knowing there was no way he was going to get through to the thick headed man he went and got a load of cart. He lined up six together and hooked the leach on the handle of the last one. Wrapping what was left of the leash around his hand he heaved the massive load out of the return center and bean to push it toward the door. Zoro followed with a train of at least twelve carts in front of him. Even if he was an idiot there was a reason Robin kept him on cart duty.

Returning the carts to their place inside he noticed Brook has finally opened his register. Leaving the rest of the lot to Zoro he hung up the cart leash and returned to his place at the end of the register. "Yohohohohoho! How are you today, Chopper!" Brook greeted him, flipping the switch that illuminated the number eight above him.

"Good, thanks Brook." He replied pulling out a pad of bagger tags. He began to scribble him name on them while they waited for a customer, placing one in the bag already for good measure.

"How are you today?" Brook chuckled, alerting Chopper to the fact that someone had arrived at their aisle. Chopper looked up to see the familiar face of Trafalgar Law, a med student at the university across the way.

"Just fine." He drawled, turning his cold gaze to Chopper.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" Chopper blurted out his required line out of sheer panic. Med student or not he thought this guy was creepy as Hell.

Law froze, his check book still held in his tattooed fingers. "Actually, I wasn't able to find the beef steaks advertised this week." He admitted, returning to writing out the check, "I'm sure that's only because they were on sale."

Chopper looked up from the freezer meals he was bagging and offered, "I can always check the back for you if you like."

The man shook his head. "I don't need them, they were just for a roommate of mine. I'm sure he'll understand." He explained, turning his focus back to Brook who was rattling off his orders total. Chopper stared at the letters DEATH printed on the man's fingers as he handed Brook the check. "For the exact amount please."

Chopper finished filling Law's cart and turned it around so he could take it. "Enjoy your evening." He told him as he left.

"I always do." Law sneered over his shoulder, smirking at the personal joke he'd made. Chopper shivered slightly before turning to the next order.

Time went by fast, Brook would greet them and Chopper would ask them if they found everything, it was the usual routine but something was off. It seems that the beef steaks weren't the only thing missing from the shelves. Lunch meats, cheeses, booze, it seemed that they must have had a late shipment or something because they had none of it in stock. "This is very odd." Robin muttered to herself as the day wound down toward closing time.

"Oi! Robin, there's no coffee or pastries in the back room!" Nami called, coming around from her coffee counter. "I have nothing left to sell!"

"Same goes for me Miss. Robin!" Sanji called from behind the deli counter, "I can't find anything left to cook!"

Robin looked around the store, it was completely void of customers. "I want all closing staff to meet in the security office for an emergency meeting. We're closing early tonight."

"I'll go get that dumbass from the parking lot then.." Nami grumbled, making her way to the parking lot but Sanji stopped her.

"Let me deal with the moss head my dear Nami!" He cooed placing a hand of the feisty baristas shoulder, "You go head up to the meeting."

Nami shrugged his hand off and winked teasingly, "Thanks Sanji."

"My pleasure, Nami dear!" The love sick cook swooned as he exited the store. He was so caught up in staring back at Nami that he ran into the slow second door. Even through the glass, Chopper could hear him cursing fluently as he flushed bright red and headed into the lot.

Robin chuckled, "That man is utterly hopeless."

"Tell me about it. That's all I hear all day." Nami groaned, "You looks beautiful today Nami dear! Nami dear you make the best coffee ever! Can't we move the coffee stand, Robin?"

"I'm afraid not." The manager laughed, "Chopper wait here for the boys then meet us in the office."

"Oh, ok." Chopper answered, jumping slightly. He didn't really know why Robin wanted to include him in the meeting since he was so new but I guess that didn't really matter.

"You damn moss head, how many times do we have to tell you the wheels lock if you takes the carts off the lot!" Sanji's voice could be heard as he reentered the store.

"Shut it dart board brow!" Zoro snapped back, his voice echoing through the empty store, "When are you finally gonna get fired for harassing every woman who walks in this store!?"

"Hey guys…" Chopper butted in hesitantly.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted at him in unison.

Chopper froze, wide eyed. "The meeting.." Was all he could choke out.

Both men relaxed as they remembered why they had been called inside. "You follow Toni, shithead." Sanji instructed Zoro, "That way you won't get lost. I gotta go out for a smoke."

"Because that's all you're good for." Zoro muttered.

"What was that!?" Sanji whipped his head around.

"Let's go." Chopper instructed his coworker before the two of them could get in a fight again.

Zoro huffed but let the younger boy lead the way up to the security office. The managers husband, Franky, sat in his armchair at the head of the table with his monitors glowing behind him. Robin stood off to the side while Nami sat across from Brook. Zoro took the neat next to the old man and Chopper next to Nami. "What's up everyone!" The produce manager, Usopp, shouted in greeting, "Oi Robin, what's the deal with this emergency meeting?" He questioned, confused.

"Yeah, it does seem rather odd." The floral clerk, Kaya, agreed from behind Usopp. She was so quiet compared to her boyfriend, Chopper sometimes forgot she was even there.

"That's because, for some reason, produce and floral are the only two sections that still have sock." Sanji explained coming into the office, bringing the strong sent of tobacco with him. "Please allow me to get you a chair." He offered Kaya.

"Oi, watch yourself, love cook." Usopp warned, beating him to the punch, "Here Kaya, you can sit next to me."

Kaya was slightly embarrassed by the two men's affections but nodded to Usopp and took her seat. Sanji glared at the long nosed manager before taking his own seat next to Chopper. Chopper tried his best not to gag on the smell of cigarette coming from Sanji's clothes, he didn't want to be rude. "Now that everyone is here.." Robin began scanning the faces in the room, "We can begin."

"Sorry to interrupt dear," Franky interjected, "But where's that new stock manager?"

Realization settled like a fog in the small room. "New stock manager?" Sanji questioned.

"That's right. I only hired him last week…" Robin trailed off, "But I haven't seen him since. I do hope he wasn't crushed by a falling crate."

Robin's morbid humor sent a chill through the room as Zoro stood and stated, "Well it looks like we have a place to start."

He led the way out of the room, everyone filing behind. It wasn't until they found themselves headed for the front door that Sanji took the lead, "It's this way dumbass."

Chopper kept the grumbling cart catcher next to him, making sure he stuck with the group as Sanji led them through the maze of aisles toward the stock room. The back of the store was a wide open warehouse with crates of merchandise stacked every which way. Except now it would seem most of those crates had disappeared. Robins joke from earlier echoed eerily in Choppers mind as he found himself hiding behind Zoro as they continued. "Oi! Is anyone back here!?" Usopp shouted, his call bouncing off the few crates left.

"Uggh…" Came the weak reply.

"Ah! Someone actually was smashed by a crate!" Chopper shouted burying his head in Zoro's back.

"Don't be silly Toni." Usopp reassured him, knees knocking.

"Exactly if he'd been smashed by a crate, he'd be dead." Robin pointed out.

"Come on guys." Sanji ordered, ignoring Robins disturbing comment, "It came from over here."

They walked over to the far side of the store room where the freezer door stood eerily ajar. Sanji led the way, Zoro followed with chopper still clinging to the back of his shirt. "My god!" Sanji exclaimed.

Chopper slowly peaked out from behind Zoro to see what they had found. A single man, about his age, lay sprawled across a mountain of half eaten stock. Raw beef steaks, chip bags, packages of lunch meat, bottles of booze, everything the customers couldn't find today and more. "He ate everything!?" Zoro gaped.

"Luffy…" Robin sighed as she stared down at the man, "What on earth where you doing?"  
The man sat up, rubbing his bloated stomach and burped. "I was hungry." He stated simply, reaching to grab and unfinished bag of chips.

"How do you not have food poisoning?" Nami wondered aloud looking at all the raw meat the man had consumed.

Luffy shrugged and laughed, "Shishishishishi.. I don't know." He had barely finished his sentence when his face turned visibly green and his cheeks began to fill with bile.

"Shit, run!" Sanji ordered, picking up Nami and running out to safety. Franky did the same with Robin, leaving the rest of the staff to scrabble as fast as they could out of harm's way.

"I hope you don't expect me to clean that up." Zoro mentioned to Robin.

"I'll call a doctor.." Nami sighed.

"Call Law." Usopp told her, slightly hesitant, "I don't think this guy could afford a real doctor."

"Not with all the money he owes now." Sanji piped in.

"That's totally not super, man." Franky commented to the struggling man in the freezer.

"Yohohohohoho! Youngsters these days…" Brook chuckled to himself.

Chopper sighed, just another day at Mugiwara Mart…


End file.
